injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Swamp Thing/Quotes
Injustice 2 Story Mode * "This swamp is protected!" * "I guard the Green, the plant life of Earth. As long as it lives, I cannot die!" * "Good? Bad? I care little for humanity. But I do care..." * "...when my swamp burns!" * "Hmmm. I see." * "If they return, I will be ready." * "I would consider that, should our interests align. For now, go. This swamp must heal." * "Adaption is nature's way..." * "Brainiac is now the Green's protector. It would live forever..." * "...preserved in his collection." * "Aboard this ship, the Green will live forever." * "All nature is data. It can be stored with no loss of fidelity." * "What is this place?!" Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "For the Green!" * "Beg for mercy!" * "You're broken." * "You disappoint me." * "Respect the Earth or leave." - After winning a round * "You reap what you have sown." - After winning a round Clash Defense Wagers * "You are lost in the weeds." * "Fear every blade of grass." * "The Green heals quickly." * "You are too dangerous." * "You should fear nature." * "The jungle disowns you." * "The Green repels you." * "Now comes the fall." * "Stop this recklessness." * "I will not break." * "Cease this game." * "You cannot beat nature." * "Get off my planet." * "Respect this land." * "The floral has spoken." * "Release this world." * "Drop the weapon!" * "Come down to Earth." * "You betrayed the Green!" * "You will not drown me." - Clash with Aquaman * "Calm your rage." - Clash with Atrocitus * "Give up, Bruce." - Clash with Batman * "Crawl away, Beetle." - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Time for a cat nap." - Clash with Catwoman or Cheetah * "Your hunt is over." - Clash with Cheetah * "Let it go, Victor." - Clash with Cyborg or Mr. Freeze * "Put the gun down." - Clash with Captain Cold, Deadshot, Mr. Freeze or Red Hood * "You sick unnatural clown." - Clash with Harley Quinn or Joker * "There is only one guardian." - Clash with Poison Ivy or himself * "Goodnight, Scarecrow." - Clash with Scarecrow * "Yield to me, Amazon." - Clash with Wonder Woman Attack Wagers * "This mountain is not moving." * "Challenge accepted." * "I will not break." * "I shall endure." * "Come and try me." * "I stand my ground." * "You deceive yourself." * "Call it a teaching moment." * "The Green will survive." * "Just warming up." * "Your lies won't take root." * "Take your best shot." * "You won't scorch my Earth." * "You don't command the Green." * "My anger grows." * "But you cannot tame nature." * "First we'll finish this." * "Patience is a weapon." * "I am much more." * "Not this season." * "And it's not you." - Clash with himself * "I am much more." - Clash with Black Adam * "I am the wild." - Clash with Cheetah * "That is far enough." - Clash with Cheetah * "Yes. The natural order." - Clash with Doctor Fate * "Green has its experience." - Clash with Green Lantern * "I hate that joke, Quinn." - Clash with Harley Quinn * "I am smiling." - Clash with Joker * "Sturdy as one too." - Clash with Robin * "Only for your health." - Clash with Scarecrow * "Likewise, young lady." - Clash with Supergirl * "But not your dominion." - Clash with Superman Category:Quotes